Fury Epic Weapon Timeline
Fabled (Group) Version Investigate the Death 85 - Darklight Wood #Walk by a mutilated deer ( 191.37, -43.61, 167.14 ) ::- offers quest 85 Investigate the death. #Head to the wanderlust fair and talk to Torbus Finlow. he tells you to go to the shadow oak ( 271, -20, -14 ) #Go to the camp nearest Neriak, near ( -370.00, -48.00, 37.00 ). you will see an orange circle on your map, and a book over a ladies' head. Talk to her to get your update. #Head to the shadow oak in the northwest area of the zone. #Go up to the top of the Oak until you see a green barrier - then talk to the guy in the room, Atalika ( 444,-24,-296 ). He will give you access past the green barrier. #Go past the green barrier to the REAL top, talk to the NPC there, and she will give you next quest and a chokidai mask. The Pride of the Chokidai 85 - Kylong Plains #Head to Kylong Plains, fly up to the Jarsath Wastes sokokar post. Head just a tiny bit east, as if you were starting to run to chardok. on your left you will see a bunch of chokidai against rocks, speak to the knowing chokdai who will tell you to put on your mask. #Put on mask on for update (if you put it on prior rightclick and cancel it in your buff window and re-apply) #He tells you to kill 10 wurms and 10 broken toe goblins, who are right near there. #Next he tells you to hunt with the pack for poachers. #There are 3 chokdai standing next to each other in front of each other right in front of him before the road. hail them one at a time, until you have 3 pack member updates. #Head east up the road, there will be a group of 3 dizok poachers. if they are not there, then wait for respawn <20 mins. kill them with the pack. #Go back to the knowing chokdai #He tells you to destroy your pack mentality. there is a mean 80-83^^ standing about 15 meters east of the knowing chokdai. he is tough to solo....i suggest root, nuke, heal, cure trauma, rinse repeat....and expect to die at least once trying. don't engage the mob without rooting first, don't use dots, just Lightning Bolt and Starshower. get your update, he gives you a cockatrice mask and the third quest (Note: with 3 furys in a group, we killed and got update. #Harvest Rock (Respawns every 5-10 mins) The Vanity of the Cockatrice 85 - Fens of Nathsar #Head to Fens, go to 357, -59, 1012. #Talk to sharp stonebeak, #Kill green nathasarian stonebeaks for juveniles (15) #Kill 3 pairs of beta stonebeaks (the paired cockatrices)i.e. domineering cockatrices #Go to nest( 417, -99, 867) by fishmen and click it, kill Bluequill (80^) that pops #Go back to sharp stonebeak #Kill alfa instinct (83^^) #Get rock (Respawns every 5-10 minutes) The Cunning of the Trakaraptor 85 - Kunzar Jungle #Go to Kunzar Jungle. -605, -40, 276 put on mask and talk to Keen Raptor #Kill an anxious Iksar villager -524.23, -41.94, 437.78. #Then kill 5 Iksar villagers #Then find barrels of meat around the gazebo (on 5-10 minute respawn timers) #Talk to Keen Raptor again #Kill Inner Stalker (83^^) raptor right near him, he will pop up within 15 meters non agro until you get close to him. #Grab rock (Respawns every 5-10 mins) The Survival of the Rhino 85 - Jarsath Wastes #Go to Jarsath Waste to -417, -69, -392. #Talk to a wise rhino -681.11, -128.59, -622.39 #Kill 10 razorfangs and 3 sick rhinos. #Right click 4 grindhove calves -624.75, -117.75, -540.76 Bring grindhove calves to 647.05,-45.06, 704.01. #Go back to wise rhino #Kill Survival Instinct (83^^) spawn at -650.83,-128.15,-601.60 (bring friends he is tough) #Grab rock. (Respawns every 5-10 mins) Find the Fury Heroic - Multiple Locations #Go back to Darklight wood 445, -8, -267 and talk to the druid. #Go to Fens and speak with Olieop at -1212 -90 634 #Fly over to Eastern Pens of Riliss and talk to Ubdub the scribe(the froglok slave). After he talks to with you, you get jumped by 2 Rilissian elite slavers Lv80. #Go back to Olieop to get update. #Scimitar is in Sebilis: 125.62, 8.00, 212.17. Staircase is next left after officer's quarters. Room upstairs has the scimitar. #Go back Darklightwood find Thelia (445, -8, -267) #Gnome is Gimble Tinkerton in Steamfont -1094, 144, 1101. Restored to Glory Heroic - Multiple Locations Gimble Tinkerton in Steamfont Mountains at the Windmills Location: -1094, 144, 1100 wants you to find a number of parts for him. Group *15 Undamaged jade and iron golem parts. Drop rate is about 35-40%.(City of Mist) *25 Drachnid legs from Kylong Plain or any other zone. (it seems any drachnid will work) *15 Unblemished sokokar wings. (Trained war sokokars in Kunzar Jungle worked, I suspect any will. Junior ones are faster kills and work as well)(wild sokokar in fens work -813, -120, 554)(Young Sokokars in Kunzar work and die VERY fast) *4 Mantrap roots from harvesting roots/bushes. It's Tier 8 rare item. (For the German Version of the Quest you need to collect the RARE T-8 Root called " Fußangelwurzel ") *5 Smoldering materials.This is also Tier8 uncommon item from ANY nodes. Materials already in inventory, given from friend, or purchased from the broker didn't give any updates, only harvesting them did. Gather them yourself on this step. After these parts, you must collect in Sebilis: * 3 pieces of clay (From clay golems: there are some on way to lab but other golems in zone will also update) * 5 blacksmithing materials (in the room with the blacksmith also near the lab, clicky updates look like pots of smelted metal on ground) * 5 alchemical materials (in the lab, you need to get innto secret room, head into library area under stairs, go to table furthest back click candle on table to open bookcase secret wall look around in there for bottles that are clicky updates. candle on top of bookcase next to door reopens wall). Return to Gimble Tinkerton in Steamfont (-1094, 144, 1101). FINALLY you must go to Chelsith and gather goo from the leviathan's excretions. *15 of goos. Floating excrement may drop them. The drop rate is about 20-25% so we might have to kill 50-60 of them. Bring your friends with high dps. Return to Gimble Tinkerton in Steamfont (-1094, 144, 1101). Return to Thelia in Darklight Wood to complete (445, -8, -267) and receive fabled Wrath of Nature (Fabled). Mythical (Raid) Version Earning Vengeance Epic - Multiple Locations This is the Quest for the Mythical (raid) Version of the Fury Epic. You get it when finishing the Fabled Quest. The individual Steps are: #Kill Tairiza the Widow Mistress in Tomb of Thuuga. #Kill Venril Sathir in Venril Sathir's Lair. #Kill Druushk in Veeshan's Peak and then move towards body to receive "a charged spirit siphon." #Kill Orinox in Skyfire (instance zone-in: -1921, 273, 220). This is a very hard solo fight, though you can group with a fellow fury on the same step. Reward: Wrath of Nature (Mythical)